Into the West
by Mokomiss
Summary: A fic inspired by the song Into the West. A glimpse into the life of Legolas as the people he loves leave for the Grey havens. Written when unable to fall asleep and then struck by the muse. I have yet to read the books so this only holds what I know from the extended version of the movies and fanfics and research


I guess you really have to go said Legolas sighing sadly as he held his sick wife in bed, the sea had been calling her for a while but she had kept hanging on for Legolas and their young daughter. She was about the size and maturity of an 8 year old by human standards. Now she had put off leaving for too long and was fatally ill. "Come my love, lay down with me" she asked of Legolas and so he did. For the rest of the night they did nothing but cuddle and whisper the occasional sweet nothing, reminiscing about their past together. When morning came their daughter, Eruanna, joined them. This was their way of saying goodbye. They would see each other again but not for many years to come.

As Legolas was crown prince of Mirkwood his wife was a princess and there was an official farewell ceremony. Father and daughter stood together as the herd of elf's left Mirkwood, their loved one amongst them. Once they were back in their quarters, away from the prying eyes of the court Eruanna broke down "Why are the gods so cruel, to take her away from us!" "My dearest as the other races die the elves get the sea longing. The day will come when you and I join her but that is not for many years to come. Thrandruil will probably leave before me and likely I before you, comfort yourself with the thought that you will see her again."

Legolases prediction was not to pass, his little Eruanna left for the grey havens just before he left on the quest for the ring. She had become fatally ill and the only way for her to survive was to leave. Elrond and the other great elven healers tried everything they could do to save the young princess. Thrandruil stubborn as he was sat still on the throne of Mirkwood and Legolas suspected that as long as there were elves left in Middle earth his father would stay. Legolas decided he wanted to travel this land before sailing as the white gulls hadn't started calling him yet.

His summons to the Council of Elrond changed his plans, but he wanted to do what he could to help Middle earth and his long-time friend Aragorn. The other members of the fellowship were unsure what to think of him as he mostly just spoke with Argorn and Gandalf the two eldest members of the fellowship. Though Boromir did not know that Legolas was older than any of them except for Gandalf and thought he was the youngest in their group and had little faith in him. The pain of his daughters leaving for the grey havens only months prior was still on him and he now set himself a new goal. Even if his sea longing would show itself he would stay on Middle earth until Aragorns demise. His wife and daughter would just have to wait a little longer. He supposed time passed differently in the grey havens and that a couple of hundred years made little difference to elves.

Legolas my friend I fear I have delayed your journey long enough. I feel my life is slipping you must go to your wife and daughter my line will survive on their own. You have been my greatest advisor for years but I hope my children have learned enough wisdom from you and Arwen over the course of their lives to suffer too much without you. Your family needs you now and you them. Farewell my friend and with that the king Aragorn was gone. A lone tear slipped down Legolas cheek and he looked up at Arwen who sat on the other side of the bed. "I'll stay for the funeral then I'll be on my way."

Ps. I might add a little to it, or edit it some more. I just don't feel like it is good enough at the moment but I have no inspiration to fix it, and I know that if I just leave it in my fanfiction folder it will never be published ;) Feel free to review and tell me what could be fixed and if I should try to write a chapter for their reunion in the grey havens.

This story was inspired by the song Into the West during a camping trip this summer when I was unable to fall asleep XD


End file.
